reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Manzanita Post
|image = File:Rdr_manzanita_post00.jpg|RDR Manzantia Post RDR2.jpg|RDR2 |game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Settlement |territory = Commonwealth of West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = Nils Lee |image2 = File:Manzanitapost1.jpg |imagewidth = 300 }}Manzanita Post is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. Layout Manzanita Post is a small, rugged settlement that features a train station and a small trading post, supplying travelers before heading further into Tall Trees. It consists mostly of tents rather than houses. There is a small campsite in which hunters and survivalists will settle down for the night and a table where Marston can play Five Finger Fillet. He can also buy a safehouse situated to the left of the general store, which is, with it's price of $400, the most expensive safehouse to purchase in the game. A money chest can be located in one of the tents next to the 'Five Finger Fillet' activity, and another just north of the main area, next to the path that runs behind the post itself. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 Norwegian settlers can be found around the property. However, due to the presence of the Skinner Brothers in the area, players cannot trade or interact at Manzanita Post. There is no train station at the post yet. The Norwegian Newspaper Scrap and Norwegian Journal Page can be found hidden in a building. Together, they imply that Manzanita Post's Norwegian settlers are members of a small, insular religious community that originated near Korshamn, and fled to America after killing a female member, her foreign husband, and their two-year old child. ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Harold MacDougal mission "The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" ends in this location. The settlement is a spawning location for the Dutch's Gang random encounter "Wild Posse." The random encounter "The Supply Coach" also occurs here (and is exclusive to Manzanita Post). ''Undead Nightmare'' The small rural trading post was not spared the destruction of the Undead hordes, and, in the chaos that followed the dead rising from their graves, Alfred Winlock, Willie Oats and another survivor grabbed the nearest weapons they could find, rushed to the safest places they could get to, and began shooting at their former friends and neighbors for dear life. While one of the three was able to get on top of the small water tower next to the train station, their companions were forced to barricade themselves inside the General Store. During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from being overrun thereafter. After saving the town, the player will receive the Tomahawk. Despite the undead being able to reach only one of the survivors in this settlement, they can be overrun by the undead. Alternatively, Willie made it to the top of the small water tower next to the train station, giving him a vantage point out of the reaches of the undead, his two companions were forced to barricade themselves inside the General Store. ''Redemption Multiplayer'' Several Multiplayer game modes are available at Manzanita Post. None are available with the original game, however. All require DLCs, as noted below. *Requires Legends and Killers DLC **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *Requires Myths and Mavericks DLC **Stronghold - The Beecher's Hope Stronghold match starts in Manzanita Post. Amenities :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption. *General Store *Safehouse (purchase for $400) *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train Station *Newspapers *Wanted Poster Activities :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption. *Five Finger Fillet Notes :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Circus Wagons can be found to the east, near the border with Great Plains. *A table next to the hung animals has Ginseng Elixir. Trivia General *Although the word Manzanita translates to "little apple", it is a type of evergreen shrub common in the western United States.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manzanita Red Dead Redemption *Bears will sometimes be found wandering around at Manzanita Post. The locals will not attack them, and in turn the bears won't attack the locals or Marston either. This is the true behavior of bears, being passive unless attacked or threatened, however, venturing out of Manzanita Post will make all bears hostile. * Once the Legends and Killers DLC has been purchased the player can buy Tomahawks from the General Store here for $10 each. * The Kentucky Saddler, American Standardbred, and Hungarian Half-bred can be found here in some cases, normally near to the safehouse. * Once the player have purchased this safehouse, there is always a dog who sits right outside. It is black and white and looks as if it may be a Border Collie, like Charlie. However, Border Collies were not prominent during this time in America. It is unlikely that this dog and Charlie are Border Collies. * Right behind the Manzanita Post general store on a hill, there is a chest that the player may loot. * The shopkeeper in the general store appears to be Canadian, as he has a strong (if somewhat stereotypical) Canadian accent. * Dogs will sometimes venture outside of Mananzita post and attack the bears, ultimately resulting in death. * Next to the Five Finger Fillet table is a campfire. NPCs can be pushed into the fire and set on fire (by walking into them). The player will not receive a bounty for doing this. * This is the only location in the single player game in which spawns domesticated Kentucky Saddlers (or any breed of 3 Star horse for that matter); they can be found pulling carts, carriages, the settlement stagecoach or being ridden normally, as well as bareback and tied to hitching posts. Undead Nightmare * If the player enters Manzanita Post from the south side on the road, undead could spawn right of the train station. The same happens to Ridgewood Farm and Armadillo. Red Dead Redemption 2 * Despite the General Store not being accessible, it has a low lit interior however nothing is inside & the walls & floor are just a basic wood texture. Gallery File:Manzanitaspost2.jpg rdr_manazanita_post01.jpg rdr_manazanita_post02.jpg rdr_manzanita_post_counter.jpg Evilhorsey.png|Pestilence in Manzanita Post Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Navigation de:Manzanita Post es:Manzanita Post Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Redemption II Locations